


<底特律：變人><漢康>舞劍手

by sallysforza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysforza/pseuds/sallysforza
Summary: 來自鞘繼的中世紀奇幻AU，真的超香大家都該看看...https://www.plurk.com/p/o0rcprhttps://www.plurk.com/p/o0svbi多為鞘繼的設定混一點點私設，雙劍設定參考巫師，短小的腦內爆發，通篇濃縮成四個字，老漢打怪
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	舞劍手

湖邊傳來水波蕩漾的聲響，彷彿流水滑過腰際美好曲線的曖昧水聲也不讓漢克有一絲一毫的分心，他完全將視線緊盯在眼前大片的樹林，即使是眼角餘光也不曾向後窺視哪怕一秒。

漢克無法明白，他的護衛對象怎麼會在這種隨時都有人要他性命的關鍵時期，如此堅持地要跑到這幾十里外的深林湖泊，只為了洗一次澡。

「這不是單純的洗澡，漢克。這裡的湖水清澈且坐落在靈脈分支上，純粹的自然魔力能將一切的污穢洗淨，是進行儀式前最適合用於淨身的場所。」

很顯然的，他的護衛對象完全知道他在想什麼。

「並且，我在行前已經告知過原因了。我以為你是在理解之後才答應陪同我前來。」

「法術的東西我聽著就頭痛，而且我不跟著你的話難道要眼睜睜看你一個人跑出去嗎？」

漢克沒好氣的噴了鼻息，頭也不回的回答。

「還有少他媽讀我的心，康納。」

「噢。」

得到康納毫無悔意的回應，漢克像是習以為常的聳肩，繼續倚著樹替康納站崗。

他們之間的對話本來就少，就當漢克以為能清淨一段時間時，康納卻又向他搭話。

「我聽說過在你的出生地只要魔導性越好，頭髮的顏色會越淡，為什麼不學習些法術呢？」

「看來你今天心情不錯，硬是想要跟我聊上幾句？」

被刺探隱私是漢克的逆鱗之一，然而今天或許是康納反常的想要與他對話，讓他不怒反笑起來，撥了垂落的白髮後不怎麼在意的回答。

「原因很簡單，我聽不懂那些圈圈繞圈圈的理論，我靠我的兩把劍就夠了。」

隨漢克說的話，康納抬頭朝他的背上望去，那是兩把材質不同的劍，一是對付怪物的銀劍，一是對付人類與野獸的鋼劍，不論何時這兩把劍從來不離漢克身邊，就連睡覺時都會抱著劍席地而坐。

真要說的話還有個從不離漢克身邊的東西，就是他自己，康納如此想著。自從國內派系鬥爭日漸嚴重的壓迫下，阿曼妲同意漢克能忽視神諭進入他的房間進行貼身護衛，即使他本身意願是反對的。

「對於你的體質傑弗瑞曾多次表達可惜，漢克。」

「想要聽睡前故事的話回去再說，別忘了你在外頭多閒晃一秒就更危險一分，最高祭司大人。」

漢克的催促打斷了這個話題，顯然他一點也不想在外頭多待一秒，又或者，他不怎麼想要分享關於自己的身世。

「我知道了。」

伴隨回答的是幾聲撥水的聲響，這讓漢克有些欣慰，這個頂著最高祭司稱呼的青年終於肯聽他的話一次了，受女王聘雇擔任康納的護衛以來，漢克深切體會到康納看似順從的外表下可以說是相當抗拒，表面上像是同意的點頭，實際上的行為依舊我行我素。

身後傳來像是上岸的水聲，赤足踩踏草皮的沙沙聲與摺疊的布料攤開摩擦過的聲響傳進漢克耳裡，他曾不小心撞見更衣中的康納，知道青年擁有姣好白皙的身體，但他依舊正直的直視前方，不向後偷窺那具漂亮的肉體。

直到腳步聲朝他靠近，漢克才轉身回望，康納沒有用毛巾擦乾身體便直接穿上潔白的袍子，半濕的布料貼著他的肌膚將那美好的線條勾勒出來，濕濡的棕髮還滴著水，那些水珠滑過他的眼角與側臉、延著脖頸再到鎖骨，最終隱沒於濕透而半透出肉色的長袍。

多麼撩人慾火的模樣，卻又神聖的讓人無法聯想到性以及肉慾，就算少了層層疊加的祭司袍與金屬法器的裝飾，他仍然是如此的純白、無瑕、聖潔，似是人間無法觸及的聖物。

「……能騎馬嗎？我可不希望你回去反而著涼生病。」

漢克的喉嚨有些乾涸，他得承認，剛才一瞬間他愣住了，甚至恍惚得找不回自己的聲音。

「可以，我們……」

沒等康納講完，漢克豎起一指在嘴唇前示意他噤聲，藍眼中的戒備令康納了然，於是便乖乖的退到漢克身後。

康納看著漢克抬手抽出背於背後的鋼劍，劍刃滑過劍鞘發出如同削鐵般的摩擦聲，男人手握著劍像是熱身般的轉動，挽出一個流暢的劍花。

漢克俯低了身體，他的架勢隨時能夠迎擊任何攻擊，就差一個契機、一個爆發點。

耳邊只有吹過葉片的風聲，康納再怎麼遲鈍也感覺到了殺氣，這個肅殺的氣息不知何時充滿了整個樹林。

倏地一道殘影劃破風聲飛來，漢克揮劍擋下那發箭矢，他還沒有收回動作，一個黑衣人影便閃到眼前，速度快得就要趁隙穿越漢克的保護用匕首割破康納的喉嚨。

但他沒有得手，漢克朝那人的胸腔強烈的一踢，護膝重重的撞碎了肋骨，黑衣人只能發出模糊的咯咯聲，還沒能後退就被漢克刺穿心臟。

「一個。」

就像是宣戰一般，隱藏於樹林的殺手紛紛現身，他們手握著長劍，動作彷彿精於此道的熟練，這讓漢克撓有興趣的挑眉，國內善於劍術的人他可沒少留過心眼，顯然這群人不是來自他們，而是像他這樣為錢賣命的流浪劍士。

沒有多少時間能讓漢克思考，其中一個劍士便箭步朝他衝來，他的劍高高抬起直劈漢克的腦袋，風壓大得發出劍刃的鳴叫。

漢克沒有閃開，他舉劍接下這個能將他劈成兩半的重擊，雙劍接觸的剎那擦出了刺眼的火光以及金屬撞擊的脆響，漢克沒有硬是與對方比拚力氣，只是借著對方的力氣側開身體，鋼劍唰過對方的劍身擦出一片火花，看似輕易的繞到劍士的身後，抬手揮劍將無名劍士的頭給斬下。

「兩個。」

又一個同伴的倒下點燃了劍士們的怒火，他們咆哮著朝漢克進攻，好幾道劍光無情的接踵而來，漢克熟練的把每道劍逐一擋下，刀光錯影的亂劍中他好幾個轉身如同畫圈般，鋼劍掃出的弧度抵擋了四面八方的攻勢，又如同起舞般於隙縫中在敵人身上劃出不淺的傷痕，每一劍抽出都帶有噴濺的血花。

無名的劍士們怎麼也想不透，他們只需要拖住漢克，就能繞過他拿下那最高祭司的腦袋，但他們怎麼揮劍都能被阻擋，甚至自己身上的傷還越來越多。

「三個。」

其中一名劍士身中多道筆直的劍傷，最後被漢克從肩膀往下斬斷胳膊而倒下。

「四個。」

另一名劍士只是氣息錯亂便被漢克從腰斬成兩截。

劍士們無法理解，眼前只是一個人而已，卻沒有任何人能夠跨越他、觸及他所保護的對象，反而是他們的人接連倒下。

漢克的步伐純熟，他的迴轉與劍術彷彿就像是在血沫飛濺的戰場上起舞，可這種翩然在你死我活的戰鬥中只餘下純粹的暴力，而那些鮮血與刀光將戰場妝點得更為殘暴。

_髮如霜雪披蓋，眼似海水沉澱。_

_在戰場上揮劍若舞，鮮血為綴。_

_他縱橫沙場無數，且無一次敗北。_

康納看著漢克戰鬥的模樣，不禁想起曾經聽吟遊詩人傳唱過的一段詩詞，他曾經認為詩人將舞劍手渲染得過度浮誇，然而如今，康納裡解到那些並不是誇大，歌詞內所描述的確實是漢克的實力。

「五個。」

「快跑！」

漢克的話如同死亡宣告般，僅存的其中一名劍士只來得及推開另一個，就被漢克斬首，他的頭顱與脖頸只剩下脖頸一層皮膚相連，隨後往後垂下，一片天旋地轉後他只剩下盯著最後一個同伴的力氣，用眼神告訴對方快點撤退。

「啊、啊啊啊！！！」

最後的一名無名劍士丟臉的慘叫出聲，他拋下了劍立刻落荒而逃，倉皇的奔跑進樹林只求能逃出一線生機。

理所當然的，漢克不可能放過他。

漢克抽出了背後的十字弓，他平穩的抬起手臂，僅憑敏銳的五官感知，朝著其中一個方向發射出箭矢。

箭矢高速飛入樹林中，隨後傳來一聲哀號，但更多的是雜亂的跑步聲，而且聽起來也越來越遠。

「嘖，跑了。」

像是賭一把運氣，漢克抬高十字弓又射了幾發，確認沒有擊中任何東西後只好收手。

漢克把十字弓收起、甩去鋼劍上的鮮血將其收入背上的劍鞘後，走回康納身邊確認他的安全。

「我們最好快點回去……康納？」

他的祭司大人當然是沒有受到一點點傷害，但……

「怎麼了，漢克？」

「你的左臉沾到了，呃、一些血。」

或許是在斬殺敵人時鮮血噴濺得太遠，康納的臉頰上有明顯的一些血沫，那抹鮮紅沾在康納白皙的臉龐上顯得特別刺眼，卻又美得讓人心動，彷彿此刻這個神聖無法觸碰的祭司因為這份髒汙而變得觸手可及。

漢克想替康納擦掉，然而才剛舉起手便停駐在空中，他想起了康納恪守神諭，未經過同意任何人是不能觸摸他的，於是又只能尷尬地把手收回。

顯然康納完全沒有發現自己的臉上沾到了血，他也同樣的伸手想觸碰確認，可想起自己全身已經淨身，再用袍子或者手去擦拭只會讓髒污又擴散到其他地方。

「大老遠跑來這裡也白洗了，現在可不允許你重新泡回池子去，誰知道那個殺手會不會回去找支援。」

在康納還沒開口前漢克便先拒絕了這個極高可能被提出的要求，他抓了抓頭髮，將因戰鬥而凌亂的髮包重新扎緊。

確實，現況不可能讓他再次重新淨身。康納垂眼狀似思考了一下，隨後便抬起頭看向漢克，琥珀般的蜜棕色雙眸清澈而溫潤。

「我需要協助。」

他的語氣不似請求，更像是種命令。

「我准許你觸碰我，漢克。」

而漢克生平最厭惡有人命令他。

「遵命，最高祭司大人。」

但他總是無法拒絕康納，漢克無奈地嘆了氣，走去湖水邊把雙手上的鮮血洗去，又從口袋找出了塊還算乾淨手帕，用湖水沾濕後走回康納面前。

他輕輕抬起康納的下巴，拿著濕手帕一點一點的將血汙擦去，明明前一刻才殺了好幾個殺手，此時漢克的動作卻輕柔得彷彿是對待一個精緻的陶瓷娃娃，仔細的替康納把那些血沫擦拭乾淨。

漢克距離康納很近，像是想掠取這朵純白無瑕的花所散發的芬芳般，近得連吐息都能吹拂到彼此，他的手指能感覺到康納細嫩的肌膚，垂眼能看到康納散落些痣點且精緻的臉蛋以及細膩的五官，漢克深沉的藍眼注視著那雙閉起雙眸，上頭纖長的睫毛正輕輕顫抖。

他們猶若即將接吻的情侶一般曖昧。

只是把臉上的血擦掉而已，這種靠近完全沒有任何必要，但漢克選擇了這麼做，而康納也沒有表示拒絕。

「好了。」

很快那點血就被擦得乾淨，漢克起身拉開了兩人之間的距離，彷彿剛才那些曖昧都不曾存在過似的。

康納撫摸了臉頰，確認沒有留下汙漬後點點頭。

「這樣就可以了。我們回去，漢克，這次的儀式相當重要。」

「你留在這裡，我去牽馬過來，這草地上全是血。」

他們的馬就在不遠處，漢克越過滿地屍體走去把兩匹馬牽回來，皮靴及馬蹄踩踏過吸飽鮮血的草皮與土壤，發出些令人不悅的潮濕水聲。

「等等繞點路，不然我看馬一跑起來你的腳上都會是濺起來的血。」

「好的。」

康納欣然接受漢克的提議，他們熟練的上了馬，甩動韁繩啟程返回城鎮。


End file.
